Hard Target
Hard Target is a UK VHS release by CIC and Universal on 3rd October 1994 and 3rd April 1995, and it got re-released on 4 Front Video and Universal on 11th October 1999. Description Cast * Jean-Claude Van Damme as Chance Boudreaux, an out-of-work Cajun United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance veteran. After Boudreaux saves Natasha Binder, he is hired by her to help search for her missing father. * Lance Henriksen as Emil Fouchon, a wealthy sportsman who hunts homeless former soldiers for sport. After finding that he is being investigated by Chance and Natasha, Fouchon sends out his gang led by Pik Van Cleaf to ambush them. * Arnold Vosloo as Pik Van Cleef, a collaborator of Fouchon who takes part in his sport of hunting men. He leads the crew of men who are sent out to murder Chance and Natasha. Van Cleef's surname is a reference to actor Lee Van Cleef. * Yancy Butler as Natasha "Nat" Binder, a young woman who comes to New Orleans to search for her father, whom she has not seen since she was seven years old. When Natasha is attacked by thugs, she is saved by Chance Boudreaux who agrees to help her find her father. * Kasi Lemmons as May Mitchell, a police detective who works in the office while the police are on strike. Mitchell helps Natasha by ordering another autopsy when they show her the pierced dog tags that her father had. * Chuck Pfarrer as Douglas Binder, Natasha's father who has moved to New Orleans. After Natasha finds that three weeks have passed since she has heard from her father, she goes to New Orleans to find that he has been homeless and has been murdered by Emil Fouchon's crew. * Willie C. Carpenter as Elijah Roper, Chance Boudreaux's friend who is also homeless. * Wilford Brimley as Uncle Douvee, Chance Boudreaux's uncle who lives deep in the Bayou. Chance and Natasha take shelter at his home as well as have him help during the film's final shoot out. * Sven-Ole Thorsen and Jules Sylvester as Stephan and Peterson, Fouchon's mercenaries. * Eliott Keener as Randal Poe, a seedy recruiter for Fouchon to find homeless ex-soldiers to hunt. * Robert Apisa as Mr. Lopacki * Douglas Forsythe Rye and Mike Leinert as Frick and Frack * Marco St. John as Dr. Morton * Joe Warfield as Zenan Credits Trailers and info Original 1995 release # Jurassic Park # Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story # The Universal Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 with clips of "Back to the Future", "Back to the Future Part II", "Back to the Future Part III", "Out of Africa", "E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial", "Kindergarten Cop", "The Blue Brothers", "The Land Before Time", "Twins", "An American Tail", "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West" and "Backdraft". Rental Re-release Category:Hard Target Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:Alphaville Films Category:Renaissance Pictures Category:4 Front Video Category:Thriller Videos by Universal Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with National Captioning (1993-1994) Category:VHS Videos with The Universal Pictures/Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 Category:BBFC 18 Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC 18 card from 1985 to 1997 Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:Action videos from Universal